


Leave My Heart

by paxton1976



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enduring love, Everlasting Love, Fluff, Hope, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Regret, Separations, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor's Hope/Regret, Victuuri Week, Victuuri Week 2017, Yuuri's Reassurance/Doubt, day three, doubts, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: With their pending separation on the horizon, Viktor leaves Yuuri in charge of something dear to him.“Viktor?” Yuuri asked, watching him with worry, “I was wondering where you went. I would have come with you.”“I know,” he replied, clasping the young man's hand and squeezing gently, “I just needed some time to think.”He rested his head on Yuuri's shoulder and sighed. He would be leaving tomorrow. Everything had been sent to Russia. They decided to spend their last night together, not caring what anyone else in the onsen thought. Viktor had to leave on the perfect note. He needed to reassure Yuuri that even though they would be apart, the young man was the only thing in life that mattered to him.“What about?” Yuuri asked.“Leaving. Us,” Viktor replied.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is for Day Three of Victuuri Week 2017 prompt challenge event. Today's topic is 'Dreams'. I have chosen to mix Viktor's Hope/Regrets prompt with Yuuri's Reassurance/Doubt. This takes place after the GPF in Barcelona, more specifically the day before Viktor leaves to return to St. Petersburg.
> 
> This is a very short work. It's literally two conversations, but I think they are pretty powerful. So much is said with as few words as possible. Sometimes it's the simplicity that impacts us the most.
> 
> I hope you enjoy 'Leave My Heart'. Thanks for reading.

You can follow me on tumblr [here](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

A lone black-tailed gull flew overhead, screeching loudly. He could feel the cold spray of the surf as it crashed against the rocky shore. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, enjoying the tang of salt in the air. He had grown to love this, grown to love everything about this little town. He was going to miss it so much. Some more so than others, but that was to be expected. Hasetsu had become his home over the past eight months. Even though he was eager to return to Russia in time for Nationals, he was leaving behind something he knew he couldn't live without.

 

That something was Katsuki Yuuri.

 

Even though they knew they were going to be apart for a short amount of time, the thought hurt like hell. They had become so accustomed to being with each other every minute of every day. It was going to be strange being in St. Petersburg alone. Yuuri promised to move to Russia after Japanese Nationals, but it wasn't soon enough for him.

 

He hoped he was making the right decision. He would love nothing more than to remain with Yuuri, continue to coach him through that season and many more to come. He would stick with the young man when he decided to leave competition and skating entirely. He wanted to stay with Yuuri until the end of his days. Nothing could change his mind about that.

 

Yuuri had taught him about what was most important in life. The young man accepted him as he was and wanted him to be himself. Yuuri loved his little quirks and flaws. He encouraged him not to change who he was for anyone, not even Yuuri himself. The young man showed him how to appreciate the small things in life. He learned to enjoy simple things like the puffy white clouds in the crystal clear blue sky, the sound of the ocean as it hit the shore, the smell of dinner wafting up the stairs waking him from a nap, the gentle smile of the young man he had come to love. A thought crossed his mind that had invaded his head many times since Barcelona.

 

He hoped he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life.

 

He did miss competitive skating terribly but had decided Yuuri was more important than a hundred gold medals. He decided to return at the young man's insistence, stating remaining as his coach was slowly killing him. He eventually conceded upon one condition: the young man come to Russia after Japanese Nationals and live with him. Yuuri quickly agreed.

 

Their days together in Hasetsu were quickly drawing to a close. They spent every second together. The young man helped him pack and ship everything to St. Petersburg. They had visited every place in the small town, trying to make enough memories to last until they were both in Russia. They reminded each other of their love every chance they got; whether it be from longing gazes, sweet kisses or more intimate moments.

 

God, how he was going to miss it.

 

He jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked up and smiled when he saw the new arrival, waiting for them to sit beside him.

 

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked, watching him with worry, “I was wondering where you went. I would have come with you.”

 

“I know,” he replied, clasping the young man's hand and squeezing gently, “I just needed some time to think.”

 

He rested his head on Yuuri's shoulder and sighed. He would be leaving tomorrow. Everything had been sent to Russia. They decided to spend their last night together, not caring what anyone else in the onsen thought. Viktor had to leave on the perfect note. He needed to reassure Yuuri that even though they would be apart, the young man was the only thing in life that mattered to him.

 

“What about?” Yuuri asked.

 

“Leaving. Us,” Viktor replied.

 

“Oh,” Yuuri said, kicking at the cold sand in front of him. Viktor lifted the young man's hand and sprinkled the knuckles with kisses.

 

“Only thinking of good things, sweetheart. I was thinking about how much I love you and how strange it's going to be not having you by my side,” Viktor explained.

 

“It is going to be weird. Even though this started out as a dream, it's not going to feel right with you gone,” the young man admitted.

 

They were silent for several minutes, taking in the scenery around them and enjoying each others' company. Viktor felt the young man shift beside him. He turned to watch Yuuri, his heart skipping a beat when he saw tears shimmering in the young man's eyes.

 

“Viktor?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What if you decide you don't want this anymore?”

 

Viktor flinched and frowned. He knew Yuuri had a horrible time with insecurities, but he had hoped he had showed the young man time and again how important he was to him. He needed Yuuri to explain this doubt better.

 

“Want what?” he asked.

 

“Us,” Yuuri replied, gesturing between them. Viktor shifted his body so he was facing the young man. He placed his hands on Yuuri's cheeks and held his head, making the young man look at him.

 

“Yuuri, listen to me. I will never change my mind. I always want us. You are and always will be the most important thing in my life. I love you so much it hurts. I already yearn for the moment we are together again and I haven't even left yet. You consume my every thought, you take up every space in my heart and soul. That is never going to change. I promise you,” Viktor stated vehemently, watching the young man nod through tears. He removed Yuuri's glasses and pressed his lips to each eye before kissing his forehead. He pulled back and smiled at the young man.

 

“I love you, Katsuki Yuuri. Please don't ever doubt that. I'm going to spend every free minute I have video chatting with you. When we can't, I'm going to blow your phone up with texts. My voice is going to be the first thing you hear in the morning and the last before you drift to sleep. Even though we won't be together, you will forever be with me.”

 

“I don't know if I can do this,” Yuuri whispered, a single tear streaking down his cheek. Viktor lifted a hand, wiping the moisture away with the pad of his thumb.

 

“We can. I know we can. Be strong, sweetheart. It won't be easy, but I have faith in you. I have faith in us,” Viktor said, reassuring the young man before brushing his lips across Yuuri's.

 

“I'm going to miss you so much,” Yuuri admitted, choking on his words before wrapping his arms around the man's neck. Viktor pulled him into his lap and held him.

 

They remained that way for hours, only prying apart when the chill in the air grew uncomfortable. The walk back to the onsen was mostly quiet as they enjoyed the simple nearness of each other. When they reached Yu-topia it was quiet and most of the lights were out. Viktor tilted his head in confusion before looking to the young man.

 

“Oh, my family went out for the night. They said they were visiting friends, but I actually think they wanted to give us time alone,” Yuuri said, the light pink Viktor loved so much blossoming on his cheeks. Viktor smiled and kissed the young man.

 

“How thoughtful of them,” Viktor said, “Yuuri, I need you to hold onto something while I'm away. It's very important so please take very good care of it. Can you do that for me?”

 

“Um, I'm not sure but I'll try. What could you leave behind that could possibly be so significant?” the young man asked, baffled.

 

“My heart,” he whispered, watching tears fill Yuuri's eyes slowly, “I need you to love it and nuture it. Embrace it, share it, live it. I can't think of it being in better hands while we're apart.”

 

Yuuri's hands flew up to cover his face before he burst into tears. Viktor tugged on the young man's shoulders, pulling him against his body and cradling his head while Yuuri cried. He whispered soothing words to the young man as he rocked them back and forth gently. When Yuuri finally lifted his head and looked at him, Viktor smiled at him before kissing him softly.

 

“Can you do that, sweetheart?” he asked.

 

“Definitely,” Yuuri answered, “it's very important to me as well.”

 

Viktor smiled and hugged the young man fiercely. He pulled back, still holding Yuuri's shoulders. He raised a brow before speaking.

 

“Now that we have that cleared up, I think it's time for me to show you exactly how much I love you and how I'm going to miss you,” Viktor said, winking at the young man. Yuuri grinned and giggled through tears, nodding his head.

 

“I think that sounds great,” he replied, “Lead the way.”

 

Viktor laced his fingers through Yuuri's, leading the young man to his room. They had all night to make memories to tide them over for the next month.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice fics!
> 
> You can find them [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976).


End file.
